User talk:Kev72930
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the User talk:Solo28 page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- Brianultimatedragon (Talk) 06:03, January 16, 2012 Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. Char Ban You were banned for being a trolling troll. You argued with admins, trolling, and stuff like that. Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 06:05, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat Ban I know, you didn't ask me, blah blah blah. Ok, you are banned because being annoying. Shipey is just sharing his dream, and he doesn't mean to rip-off Voltron. And you are being really annoying -_-. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:06, January 16, 2012 (UTC) You are now unbanned from chat. You can chat again. But if you do the same thing, we will kickban you. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:11, January 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: BAN NO YOU ARE NOT CHANGED YOU ARE STILL ANNOYING IN CHAT ME AND SOLO IS TALKING ABOUT STUFF AND YOU KEEP WRITING YOUR RIPPED OFF EPISODE IN CHAT INTERRUPTING IT AND SORRY IM IN CAPS BECAUSE MY KEYBOARD IS DUCK TOO. 'Nuff said. But seriously man, stop being annoying. Asking users "Do you have a mother/father" is just annoying. So just stop. I unbanned you btw. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:13, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Caps Lock Sorry to butt in, but holding shift makes letters lowercase when Caps Lock is on. "This" becomes "tHIS" if caps lock is on on the second one, but shift is held for the first letter in both. ---****--- ''Roads 17:05,1/17/2012 Chatzy I love that You're posing as me and ruining my reputation on Chatzy! You know in known in reality, that is called identity theft. And seriously? Why do you pose as people! It's not funny. 'At all. 'Jrshipey (Talk - Blog - ) 22:48, January 17, 2012 (UTC)